The Runaway Children Rewrite
by Emi Nicole Jackson12
Summary: Amaryllis potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood are The Runaway Children and they don't know it but they've got a big destiny. read as they face old fears, confront family problems, a dark lord, an old man, meet new and old friends, and fall in love with one another. in 4th year, potter,dumbledore and weasley bashing! wrong child who lived twins AP-NL & DM-LL
1. Prolouge

On the night of Halloween, 1991, Lily and James Potter were in the living room, playing with their kids. a boy and a girl, both were twins.

The elder child, the girl was named Amaryllis Lilith Dorea youngest child, the boy was named Daniel Charlus Potter.

They were having so much fun until the front door was blown off it's hinges.

Lily and James were off the couch in an instant running over to the back stairs.

''Lily, it's him, take Daniel and Amaryllis and run, i'll hold him off'' James whispered to her, quickly kissing his kids and Lily on the forehead before pulling out his wand and getting into a fighting stance.

James, carefully walked through the house, looking for Voldemort.

He found Voldemort in his first floor study, waiting for him. Voldemort and James stared each other down, then in ease, they both lifted their wands and began shooting spells, hexes, and curses at each other, both shooting from light to dark.

Finally, Voldemort got James with a Stupefy, but he overpowered it, causing him to fly through the door into the entrance hall, unconscious.

Voldemort, gracefully glided up the stairs and went to the nursery, where he heard Lily sobbing. He slammed the door open and splinters flew all over the room.

Lily stood with her wand pointed at Voldemort, the twins were hidden behind her in the crib, watching. one with tearful eyes and the other with intelligence.

''Stand aside, muggleborn and i shall spare you!'' Voldemort hissed, his red eyes sparkling with fury and satisfaction.

But Lily stood her ground and summoned all the Gryffindor Bravery she had.

''No, i'll never step aside and let you hurt my children, no matter what you'll never kill either one of my babies.'' she said.

''Then so be it, Mudblood!'' so quick, that it was a blur, Voldemort shot a Stupefy at her, causing her to drop to the ground.

Daniel was bawling his eyes out y then, thinking his mother to be dead, but Amaryllis just stared defiantly at Voldemort with a spark of intelligence, cunning in her eyes.

Voldemort looked at her and knew that Amaryllis would be the child to defeat him.

Raising his wand, he silently cast a killing curse at the girl.

The most shocking thing happened next, a golden shield shot from her hands and surrounded the twins and Lily, causing the curse to backfire at Voldemort twice as strong and as fast.

Unfortunately, some the curse still hit her and created a mark on her forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The room exploded into a flash of light and Voldemort was no longer there, in his place was a pile of ash; a long, black cloak; and a wand.

In exhaustion, Amaryllis fainted but not before some ruble fell through her shield and hit Daniel in his forehead, right above his left eye. Daniel began to bawl his eyes out with blood running down the side of his forehead.

It was only 15 minutes later that James ran in with Dumbledore and Sirius.

''Lily!'' he screamed in horror. He ran over and checked her pulse and sighed in relief. ''She's okay'' he told them, causing them to give Lily looks of relief as well.

''Finite Incantatem'' Dumbledore said and a blue colored beam shot from his wand and hit Lily, causing her to awake.

Lily gasped as she sat up quickly and looked around in alarm.

Her eyes landed on Dumbledore and she sighed with relief before she stood and quickly ran over to the crib to check her babies, grabbing her wand from the floor along the way.

She gasped as she saw Daniel with blood running down his face, who was now crying softly.

with a wave of her wand, the blood disappeared and the cut healed over, causing a jagged, almost lightning bolt shaped scar to appear.

They all gasped and Dumbledore came forward and he looked into Daniel's magical core and almost smiled in triumph, Daniel's magic was very strong for his age.

Quickly, he checked Amaryllis's core as well and noticed it was very small, almost the size of a squib's core.

Pulling out, he looked at James and Lily, sadly.

''I'm sorry, but it seems your daughter has very little magic, she has possibly enough to only finish her first year of Hogwarts.'' he told the worried parents, causing them to feel devastated but happy that their daughter at least had magic.

''What about Daniel?'' Sirius asked, concerned.

Dumbledore smiled.

''Daniel is very powerful, from his scar i can tell that he was the one to defeat voldemort, but be warned, Voldemort will return… someday.'' Dumbledore warned.

But the parents were too happy and along with Sirius, they laughed with joy, cuddling to Daniel, who seemed to enjoy the attention.

Suddenly a flash of light surrounded Amaryllis, when it went away, Her hair was no longer black like it used to be but a deep, rich, dark brown with golden highlights, gold streaks and purple streaks in her hair but they didn't know if she kept her green eyes or not.

Slowly, Amaryllis opened her eyes (which turned out to be Emerald Green with Blue, Gold, and Hazel specks) and yawned a little before stretching her arms up, indicating that she wanted to be picked up.

The adults looked shocked but Sirius, being the only one with hands free went to pick her up and as she clapped her hands, excitdly at being picked up, her hair turned bubblegum pink.

James and Lily glared at her.

''How come this little brat gets to be a Metamorphmagus and not our little Daniel, he just defeated the Dark Lord.'' Lily sneered.

Sirius looked at them in shock but shook it off and thought that James and Lily might be a little messed in the brain from earlier that night and held Amaryllis closer to him.

''Maybe Daniel's powers could come in later.'' he suggested. James and Lily didn't seem convinced but went along with it anyway. ''So, why don't we head to my place to rest and tomorrow we can get living arrangements in order at Gringotts?'' Sirius asked.

With a nod, they apperated to Sirius's flat and quickly put the kids to sleep in Sirius's room, while the adults slept in the living room.

They were all unaware that in 3 other places, 3 children now bore Lightning bolt scars on their left wrists. 4 kids were born for a great destiny but they didn't know this yet and weren't going to know for a couple of years.

These kids were Amaryllis Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.

They were The RunAway Children, all forsaken and uncared for by their families, who didn't know that someday that they were going to regret their disbelief and neglect towards their children.


	2. 9 Years Later

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own harry potter or any of the characters except for my unplanned OCs. I don't own any songs that could be used in this story or any poems.**

Nine years later…

It has been nine years since that life changing Halloween night. The next morning on November 1st, James,Lily, and Sirius had gone to Gringotts to arrange everything such as their new living arrangements.

They were moved into Potter Manor by the end of the the years Amaryllis was slowly forgotten by everybody, even Sirius, who loved her more than life itself.

Amaryllis was a very isolated and lonely child, neglected by her parents and bullied by her brother. She only had 3 other friends.

Her best friend was Neville Longbottom, his parents were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and he had to be raised by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom.

Augusta was a very strict woman but she always pushed Neville to be like his father, Frank.

Neville he liked- no, he loved plants and anything to do with him but because of the pressure to be like his father, he was a very forgetful and unconfident child with a low self- esteem. She knew him because he was her God-brother, Lily being his God-mother, because Lily and his mother, Alice, were Best Friends.

Draco Malfoy, was her other best friend, but he was more like a brother to her.

She was friends with him because his father was in Azkaban for being a death eater, one of Voldemort's followers, leaving him to be raised by his mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black.

She was so heartbroken when her husband was sent to prison and simply let her cousin, Sirius Black, take care of Draco. But, Sirius is so caught up with Daniel, he had house elves watch him.

Her last best friend, her sister, was Luna Lovegood. Luna was a year younger than them but they didn't hang that over her head.

She knew Luna because she was neighbors with the weasley's, who were frequent visitors. Luna spent time with the weasley's youngest child and their only daughter, Ginny, but they never got along.

Luna's mother died when she was 6 years old, it devastated her, but her father went off the deep end. He blamed her for her mother, Selene's death.

While he didn't physically hit her, he abused her verbally and emotionally and neglected all her needs like clothes, food, and her health.

Whenever the three came over, Daniel and Ron Weasley, his best friend, would bully them as well, making it easy for all of them to hang out.

Usually, they'd hang around in the library or in Amaryllis room, getting to know each other and having their own fun. Along during all the fun though, they made a discovery.

They could all do wandless magic and had very good memories, identical even. Using that to their advantage, they read up on all the muggle subjects that they could, which wasn't many.

They, along with the house elves, taught themselves everything they'd need to know some day.

They learned how to dance, swim, how to take care of their bodies and learned how to use elf magic.

They thought life was great and that all they'd need was each other to be happy, but that changed one day.


	3. Leaving

(see last chapter for disclaimer)

Leaving the Potters…

Amaryllis p.o.v

I was very excited, today was my 10th birthday and all of my friends would be here. Sure, i saw them yesterday at Neville's birthday party but i just loved the time i got to spend with them.

I made my way to my adjoined bathroom and took a quick shower and washed my hair. As i got out, i wrapped my body in a purple towel before i headed over to the sink and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

With that being done, i walked out of my bathroom and went into my walk-in closet. While my parents neglected me, they at least gave me access to the vaults so i could go out and buy my own clothes.

I put on Black skinny jeans, a Purple camisole, a Purple lace over shirt with elbow length sleeves, and Black converse.

I put my dry hair into a mermaid braid that hung over my right shoulder. I guess you are wondering, how did my hair dry so quickly, the answer is quite simple, i'm a water elemental.

I walked downstairs and i saw that the guests had already arrived, well most of them.

I was walking around the ballroom, looking for my friends when i was tackled from behind.

''Ahh!'' I squeaked out. I heard laughing and turned around and saw my friends laughing at me.

Luna wore a yellow sundress and yellow flats, her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Draco wore Blue jeans and a Gray t-shirt, his hair was messy in a I-Just-Got-Out-Of-Bed type of way.

Neville, he wore a Black jeans and a green shirt, his bang falling into his eyes while the rest of his hair fell behind his ears.

I smiled at them and Neville helped me up. As he helped me up, our eyes met and i noticed how beautiful his Brown eyes were. He gave me a lopsided grin and my heart fluttered.

I felt embarrassed as i began blushing and stuttering out a thank you. He gave me a confused look, while Draco and Luna just stood there laughing at me.

I glared at them and as i walked over to them, prepared to give them a tongue-lashing but my arm was grabbed and I was pulled away by James.

''Daniel wants you to go sing.'' He told me as i was dragged up to the platform in the back of the room.

''What!'' I demanded. I tolerated this family enough, why was i being forced to sing for some stupid brat.

''I can't sing, I don't know any Wizarding songs and its my birthday, why should I have to sing ? Make Daniel sing'' I told him as somebody handed me a magical microphone.

James glared at me and something in his eyes told me that if i didn't sing, He was going to do something terrible.

I sighed and something, some controlled wild side was broken from its cage as I thought of a song i could sing.

I smirked, I knew the perfect song.

I started to sing, My magic spread and the instruments began to play to the music for the song Freedom by Alice Cooper.

We the people of the United States

In order to form a more perfect union

Stop pretending that you've never been bad You're never wrong and you've never been dirty You're such a saint, that ain't the way we see you You want to rule us with an iron hand You change the lyrics and become Big Brother This ain't Russia, you ain't my Dad or Mother (They never knew anyway)

'Cuz I never walk away from what I know is right

But I'm gonna turn my back on you

Freedom, we're gonna ring the bell

Freedom to rock, freedom to talk

Freedom, raise your fist and yell

Freedom to rock, freedom to talk

Freedom-ring

You're playing God from your ivory tower

Back off preacher, I don't care if it's Sunday

I ain't no angel, but I never felt better

We're a make-up metal generation

We're not as stupid as you want to make us

You better leave us man

'Cuz you sure can't take us

Nobody better tell you how to live your life

You gotta do it on your own

Freedom, we're gonna ring the bell

Freedom to rock, freedom to talk

Freedom, raise your fist and yell

Freedom to rock, freedom to talk

Freedom-ring

Cuz I never walk away from what I know is right

But I'm gonna turn my back on you

Freedom, we're gonna ring the bell

Freedom to rock, freedom to talk

Freedom, raise your fist and yell

Freedom

When i finished the song, i was on my knees, breathing deeply and my hair was no longer in its braid and it was spread around over my shoulders, I was pretty sure there was even a wild look in my eyes, that caused most people to take a step back from the platform.

James roughly grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me to my feet, he gave me a look that was so unpleasant, it had me flinching back.

"What was that?'' James demanded.

I smirked at him and rolled my eyes. ''That was Freedom by Alice Cooper, why did you have a problem with it?'' i asked him.

He glared at me. ''That was absolute rubbish, you practically ruined Daniel's birthday, you disappointment of a child.'' he sneered.

The guests gasped and I felt my smirk be replaced by a frown, I was unaware that my metamorphmagus were acting up and my hair had turned as black as night and my eyes were now red, ruby red, like a certain dark lord.

''You are the worst father in the world, you spoil Daniel as though he's a baby who doesn't know any better, Danny over there is nothing but a bullying loser with an ego the size of Russia. Just like you, I hope you and your family rot in Hell. If i'm a disappointment, then your a disgrace. I hope you don't have any more children in the future, because all you'll do is ignore them and they'll grow up neglected just like me then they'll either run away, turn to the Parkinson's, or kill themselves. I hate you and anything related to or involving you.'' I spat out, my rage taking me over.

I stomped out of the ballroom and was about to go upstairs so I could pack when I was hugged from behind by none other than Luna.

I turned around and hugged her back, the tears finally falling from my now dull brown eyes from my former red eyes.

When I'd gotten my tears in control so I was no longer crying, I looked back at my friends and my recent crush, Neville.

''Guys, I'm leaving this place, are you gonna come with me?'' I asked.

''Absolutely'' Luna and Draco said without a thought.

i smiled sadly at them before turning to Neville, who looked conflicted, but he smiled and nodded at me.

''I'll come with too.'' he told me and in happiness, I gave him a big hug and a quick peck on the lips before i pulled back, smiling as big as the sun.

''I'll meet you guys at Flourish and Blotts, you guys go and pack.'' I told them.

With that being done, I ran upstairs and got out my enchanted suitcase, which was magically expanded on the inside and had a feather light charm on it, so it couldn't be heavy.

I packed all my clothes, accessories, and books in the suitcase before I shrunk it with the tap of my index finger and put it in my jeans pocket.

I ran back downstairs and almost smacked myself, I'd need to go through the ballroom to get to the front door.

With a deep breath, I shoved past all the guests, dodged James, Lily, Daniel, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore and ran out the front door and through the forest and as I appeared in Hogsmeade, I slowed down and calmed my burning lungs with pants of air. I went to the Hogshead and Aberforth, Dumbledore's younger brother allowed me to floo to Diagon Alley, where I met up with Luna and Neville, Draco hadn't got here yet.

5 minutes after I'd arrived, Draco appeared from a fireplace and ran over to us.

''Potter and his bandwagon of weirdos are coming, They know that we were coming to the Alley.'' he told us.

I was panicked, they'd most likely be here in the next five minutes so we had to think of a safe place to go and quick.

We were so caught up in our thoughts that we didn't notice a white light had engulfed around us until it was too late.

When we landed on a marble floor, we looked around and notice we were in some type of manor.

''Where are we?'' Luuna asked, scared. I didn't blame her, we were practically kidnapped by a flash of light.

A lady stepped forward into our vision and smiled at us.

''You are at the…..''

Cliffhanger… read the next chapter to find out what happens next!

P.s. i don't own any characters or the songs used in this story.


	4. Author's Note

Give me 5 different OCs Name: Dob: Talents: Heritage (parents, creature inheritance, etc) Age: Hair: Eyes: Skin: Style: Dislikes: Likes:(hobbies) Favorite food: Personality: Beliefs: Animagus: Teacher or Student: (can't all be one thing) Send in your OCs and I'll add them into the next chapter, I'll update by Wendsday, if i have time. I'm almost through with just about the first half of the chapter out of 3 parts in whole 


	5. This isn't the beach house, Years later

(check chapter 2 for disclaimer)

The Institute of Magic

''You are at the Merlin's Institute Of Magic'' The Lady told them.

The lady had long brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin. She looked to be about 25 years old.

She wore turquoise short shorts, a coral pink top, a white blazer, sandals with a leather black T strap, diamond studs, a turquoise beanie, and a silver diamond heart shaped necklace.

The children looked at her in shock, Draco was the only one who could speak at the moment.

''What do you mean The Melin Academy of Magic? I heard that only the best of the best as well as pure-hearted people are allowed to come to this school, as well as those with true potential.'' He said.

The lady chuckled and asked them to follow her. Curious and cautious, they followed the lady and listened as she explained the history, interesting factoids about the school, the types of classes they took and the teachers at the school.

**(AN- can you tell me where that came from? ) **

It was going smoothly and all the children were excited and really wanted to attend the school.

But Neville had a question to ask the lady such as her name. '

'Excuse me?'' he had asked quietly but the lady heard him and had stopped walking.

''Yeah, sweet cheeks?'' she asked, concerned.

Amaryllis knew that Neville could never like the incredibly nice women for many reasons, one of which being the age difference, but she couldn't help but to feel a little bit jealous.

''What is your name, we never got it?'' He asked nicely.

The lady grinned and introduced herself with a little curtsey. ''My name is Sofia Volturi, I am the Transfiguration Professor of this fine establishment, anymore questions?'' she said, nicely.

Neville shook his head as well as the others.

''Follow me, I'll show you to your dorms, then when you get done looking around you'll find a list of both wizarding and mundane subjects for you to chose from. The subjects that you pick will be the same subjects that you'll have while you're attending the Academy, so choose wisely. Tomorrow at breakfast, you'll receive your schedules and you'll start your classes. Now, while attending the Academy, you'll need to wear a uniform to all your classes but any other time you can wear whatever. Don't worry about the uniforms, once you have picked out your rooms, your closets and dressers and everything else will be filled with everything you prefer automatically.'' Sofia explained to the children.

The kids could only nod, feeling overwhelmed by everything but they kept silent during the tour of the school, in which they were shown to the way to classrooms, lockers, offices, the kitchens, the cafeteria, the auditorium, and then finally, they were showed the place the children had been looking forward to seeing for the 5 hours they were shown around, The Dorm Rooms.

The living area of the school was in one large wing with multiple rooms for the students as well as faculty to stay in.

The Runaways were faced with a very difficult decision, What rooms did they want to stay in for the next couple of years?

Luna's P.O.V

I was having a war inside my mind, where did Me and my family want to stay?

We walked around separately through the rooms and I finally found the perfect set of rooms.

''Guys, come here, I've found the perfect rooms for us to stay in!'' I screamed into the hallway.

5 minutes later, All of my friends were standing next to me looking at the two rooms i'd picked out for us all.

Both rooms had large window for plenty of sunlight, two walk-in closets, two king(or queen) size beds with side dressers and two full length mirrors, a large desk built for two, a bathroom, and a large 60 inch flat screen on one wall with a gaming system or Dvd player with a case full of movies or games that they'd all like.

When the others had stopped looking around, they turned towards Sofia, who'd been standing in the doorway watching them and nodded, indicating that they'd picked the perfect rooms.

''I'll see you guys later at dinner, you remember how to get down to the cafeteria right?'' she asked us.

We all nodded and Sofia smiled at us before leaving us to our own devices. We all went into Amaryllis and I's room and sat in a circle on the floor, each of us trying to process everything that had happened in the last couple of hours.

I honestly couldn't believe all of this stuff happened between Noon to 5:30 in the Afternoon.

I was a very positive person and even my bright outlook off everything wouldn't have prepared me for this.

Neville's P.O.V

I sat in a circle with Draco, Luna, and my crush, Amaryllis.

I was shocked into silence, everything that had happened in the last couple of hours has practically sent me into a vegetable state.

Running away, The academy, and everything we could possibly learn here is just giving me a headache thinking about it, so I looked at the others but i got caught up staring at Amaryllis.

To me, Amaryllis was gorgeous. She had long, straight, blonde hair and Emerald green eyes. I was just plain old Neville.

What could Amaryllis actually see in me?

I shook my head and decided to finally speak. ''Guys, its almost 6, we should head down for dinner so we won't be late.'' I told them.

Draco's P.O.V (Before Neville suggests going down to dinner)

As I sat in the circle, I thought about everything that has happened to me since earlier this morning.

It was shocking that my friends and I could get the chance to study at the best wizarding school in the entire world.

I could deal with it but the thing that's been keeping me shocked is Amaryllis and how her father practically Disowned her in public.

To call your child a disappointment, especially in front of all of wizarding England is a big blow.

Luckily, Amaryllis has us because I honestly think she would've killed everybody, but she knows she isn't a disappointment and that she has others that care about her.

Amaryllis is my sister, anybody looking to hurt has to go through me, no matter what.

Amaryllis has always been there for me, so i'll do what's right and stand by her when the time comes.

Shaking my head, I looked around and noticed that Neville was staring at Amaryllis.

I felt a smirk come to my face, Neville has the biggest crush on Amaryllis and after the looks they were sharing earlier, it seems she was finally coming around.

Neville shook his head and looked at all of us. ''Guys, its almost 6, we should head down for dinner so we won't be late.'' he said.

Amaryllis P.O.V

As the others and I walked down to the cafeteria, I thought of everything that had happened since I woke up this morning. I was hurt that my father, the man that was supposed to be care for me no matter what, the man who created half of me, it makes me sad but with the way he treats Daniel, I should've expected it.

5 minutes later, we made it to the cafeteria and there were a bunch of mini round tables that could seat up to about 8 people each.

We sat at a table with 3 other kids, 2 girls and a boy. The first girl had light brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes the color of the ocean.

She wore green and blue palm printed jeans, a black and white striped tank top, a coral over top blouse that tied under her chest, light brown sandals, a silver necklace with a heart at the bottom, a colorful brazilian bracelet, and her light brown hair fell in curls down to the middle of her back.

The girls name was Ela Guevara, she was 9 year old half-blood.

She was quite bubbly and had a good sense of humor.

As you can tell, she also has a unique sense of fashion, but with her personality, she makes it work.

Ela was someone we could all get along with easily, but she had this connection with Luna.

I can assume its because they're both unique and are the same age, even though they are both a year younger than Draco, Neville, and I.

The next girl had Ruby red hair, Alabaster skin, and gray eyes.

She wore Dark blue ripped mid wash jeans, White leather high-top sneakers, A baggy purple beach jumper that said ''I'm in love with an Angel'', a gray beanie that leaned back on her head, a purple bookbag, and her hair was done in a mermaid braid.

The girl's name was Alexis Penelope Valentine.

She was 8 years old and she had her own special abilities.

She was a metamorphmagus and she could beast speak (talk to all animals).

Her mother was also half phoenix and siren, while her dad was half cupid and wizard.

She was pretty nice and was very calm and reminded me of myself.

It took me a while to get mad, so I was almost always really calm, but when I got mad, it isn't pretty.

I'm pretty sure that Lexi, as she wants us to call is the same way.

The boy who sat with us seemed kinda… devoid of emotion, I guess you could call it.

As we all made small talk, he was cold and had a blank look on his face but he slowly warmed up to us, especially after Lexi gave him a nod of reassurance, but he was still a little distant.

The boy had black hair that was tinted blue, brown eyes tinted red, and pale white skin with freckles. He wore a black/gray knit cashmere shirt/sweater with his sleeves scrunched up to his elbows, black slim fit jeans, a surfer necklace with a chinese symbol on it, a black beanie that said 'Thug Life' , and Jordan V ''Fire Red'' juniors.

After he warmed up to us completely he told us about himself.

His name was Aven Maxwell, he was 15 years old, he was born on February 9th, 1995.

Soon after he was born he was dumped in an orphanage, that supported Voldemort.

He ran away when he was 7 and has been staying in both the wizarding and muggle worlds, moving around every week, until he came here.

We were all having a great time until a throat cleared. We looked behind us, towards the small stage near the back of the cafeteria, where the staff ate and made announcements.

There was an a young lady standing up. She had long shoulder-length, curly bright red hair, tan skin, and ice blue eyes.

She wore a black knee-length ruffled skirt, a white tank top, a black one button blazer, a black and gold watch, black suede and gold mirror leather 'fey' platform sandals, and an 18k yellow gold engagement/wedding ring, and a golden necklace shaped like a bow.

She smiled over at all the students and her smile went wider when she saw the others and I interacting with each other.

''Hello, today we have 4 new students, let's give a warm welcome for Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Amaryllis Potter, they'll be joining their classes tomorrow. With that being said, goodnight students, enjoy your night'' she said.

NOBODY'S P.O.V

The 6 kids and single teenager stood from their table and together they walked off to their dorms.

It turns out that Ela and Lexie shared the room next to the girls and Aven had the room next to the boys.

That night, the Runaways got into bed and quickly picked their classes then went to sleep with dreams of a new life and friends to share their happiness with besides each other.

When they awoke, they did their morning routine. They went to the bathroom and took a shower, washing their bodies and hair, drying off, brushing their teeth, and washing their faces. When they went to their closets to grab their uniforms, the girls were a little shocked that the school would let them wear something so… sexy.

The school uniform consisted of a red plaid miniskirt with small buckles on the right side, knee length black socks, and black boots with the top tucked down so you could see matching red plaid inside of them, and a black blazer.

For the tops, the girls could pick between a black off the shoulder top or a gray scoop neck tank top with a knot tied at the side.

The boys though didn't have any problems with their clothes.

The boys uniform consisted of black or gray knee-length cargo shorts, black Vans, and a blue button up shirt or a white t-shirt.

On their desks were bookbags in their favorite colors.

Neville had a green bookbag, Luna had a yellow bookbag, Draco had a silver bookbag, and Amaryllis had a purple bookbag.

The bags were already packed with supplies and books they'd need for their classes.

They'd all be taking academic subjects such as Math, English, Science, Social Studies, and The Arts (dancing, singing, acting, etc…)

For magical studies they'd be taking History of Magic, Potions, Charms, Arithmancy, Herbology, Techno Magic, Transfiguration, Mental magic, Dimensional Manipulation, Ancient Runes, Defence against the dark arts, and Care of magical creatures.

To others it may seem like too much and that they wouldn't have enough time to hang out but in the Academy the maximum amount of classes was 25, but as you completed more and more courses, you'd only have about 5 classes left by time you graduate.

When the girls came across the hall to the boys room so they could go down to breakfast with them, their jaws dropped and from that point on the boys felt their feelings for the girls escalate into something even greater.

Draco thought Luna had never looked more beautiful and hot in her skirt and t-shirt but he knew that he'd fight to get her attention from then on.

Neville simply felt his like for Amaryllis vanish as he stared at her and it was replaced with undying love.

Amaryllis thought Neville looked gorgeous himself in his t-shirt and shorts.

Sure, she had a small crush on him but she knew that someday they'd be more and knew she loved him as well.

Luna thought Draco was the most handsome boy alive in his button up shirt and his shorts.

Luna felt as though he was the only thing important to her besides Neville and Amaryllis.

Breaking from their trances, they looked arms with their significant others and walked down to breakfast, ready to start their new lives.

4 Years Later… Luna's P.O.V

I sighed happily as I through my bookbag on my bed and sat on my sister's bed.

Classes had just ended for the day and I was exhausted.

Mr. Benjamin, The animagus training teacher, had just taught us how to transform fully into our animal forms and it was exhausting, I had to try like 10 times before I could even get my arm transformed.

Mr. Benjamin was a man with caucasian skin that was tanned and scarred, Brown eyes, and brown hair with gray streaks.

He was in his late fifties and early sixties, he was an inspirational person and motivated us to learn all that we could in life.

As a teenager he had been disowned by his family for dating a muggleborn and they killed her for it.

Since then, he'd never loved again but he didn't let that control him.

His animagus was a Grey wolf and everybody knew he saw the students and faculty of the school as his pack, which is one reason everybody even Headmistress Williams.

Through out the four years that The Runaways had attended the Academy, they'd learned and achieved so much.

Amaryllis, or Am as she'd like to be called, became one of the best singer and dancers in school and had the highest grade in Defence against the dark arts.

Draco became one of the top 3 students in potions and Transfiguration.

Neville became a master at Herbology, Arithmancy, and History of Magic.

Finally, I became the best in Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Charms.

were all about as good as everybody else in the other subjects.

Anyway, I noticed Am wasn't back yet and snorted, she was most likely snogging Neville.

Am and Nev have been dancing around each other since they were ten but Drake and I know they like to sneak off and snog every once in a while.

But I honestly couldn't complain, Drake and I do the same thing.

We like to flirt with each other and deny our feelings but we like to snog each other senseless every Tuesday, Saturday, and Thursday.

I stood and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When that was done I headed back to my room and went over to my walk-in closet.

Looking around for a second, I made up my mind.

First, I put on my Lacy Strapless Black Bra and matching underwear, then I got dressed in the rest of my outfit.

I put on Pale Yellow skinny jeans, a Turquoise tank top with a bear on it, a White long-sleeved button up cardigan, Galaxy Vans, a silver watch, Daisy stud earrings, and a silver flower cut-out necklace.

When I was done getting dressed, I went over to the make-up and hair area. I put on some clear lip gloss, mascara, and i put my hair into a double fishtail braid.

When I was done getting myself ready, I stood and went over to a full body mirror and smiled as I stared at my reflexion.

I don't want to sound self-centered but I was gorgeous.

I was broken from my approving gaze when the door slammed open and Am stormed in and threw her bag onto her bed with a frown.

"Lulu, I am so exhausted. Classes felt like forever一'' Am just rambled on and on until she looked at me and gasped. '

'OMG! Lulu, that outfit is amazing!'' she shouted, making me smile.

''Am, why don't you calm down and I suggest you pack, we are going to the beach this summer in France, remember.'' I reminded her.

She froze and slapped herself on the forehead. ''I completely forgot about that, I can't wait to go to France this weekend, I love the Academy but sometimes it can get sooooo boring.'' she told me with an annoyed frown. I rolled my eyes at her.

''Am, just start getting ready, we need to get out of here and to the beach house by 5 pm.'' I told her.

She nodded and left to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to get dressed.

She came back 5 minutes later`, wrapped in a towel and stepped into her walk-in closet. When she came out of the closet, she wore Ripped Black skinny jeans, a gray cropped t-shirt with the picture of a cottage on it, Black all-star converse, Diamond studs, and a Bayswater Double Zip Tote Black purse.

She went over to the make-up and hair area and put on clear lip-gloss, black mascara, black eyeliner, and black eye-shadow.

The make-up around her eyes was done in a gothic type a style. Finally, to complete her look, she put her hair into a french braid.

I checked the time and we only had 10 more minutes left to pack and get to our portkey to the beach house.

With a wave of my hand, everything in the room was packed into a trunk, which was shrunken into the size of a matchbox and placed into my pocket.

''Am, we need to go, we have about 8 minutes to get down to the portkey.'' I told her, worriedly.

It took about 15 minutes to get down to the Dean's Office to grab a pen portkey. We shared a look before we took off through our door and ran down to the stairways and down the stairs to the 2nd floor, then we took off down the hall and reached the Dean's office with about 2 minutes to spare.

We gasped as we stormed into the office and sat down the bench against the wall.

''I can't believe it took 6 minutes to run from our room to the office, we must've been running slower than usual.'' Am gasped from my left.

I nodded in agreement. ''AM, LULU, let's go, the portkey is about to leave!'' Drake shouted over to us.

We stood up quickly jogged over and grabbed the portkey just as it took off and with a tug at our navels and landed in a pile on the marble floor of the beach house..一wait a minute, the beach house doesn't have a marble floor, it has laminate flooring.

''guys, where are we, the beach house doesn't have marble flooring?'' I asked, scared out of my mind. Before the others could answer somebody stepped into my vision that made me see red.

Standing next to Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was The Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, The Weasley's, and… My father, Xenophilius Lovegood. With a gasp, I felt my vision go black and with a gasp, I collapsed.

The last thing I heard was yells of ''LUNA!'' before I blacked out.

**AN- Emi here, sorry about the delayed update, I know I said I was going to update by wednsday but I got distracted and I was very busy. **

**Also, this chapter was really long, it took forever to write and i'm honestly glad that i'm done with this chapter. **

**Send in what you want to happen next in this story and tell me on a scale from 1 to 10 if this chapter was good, bad, or in between. **

**Send in your Reviews and i'll put in a couple songs, tell me what you want to be sung and i'll work them into the story. **

**Pepole who sent in your OCs, if you checked the link with the outfits for the story, what do you think. were your characters written out good enough, were their outfits alright? **

**Constructive critisism is accepted, don't be afraid to let it out if you think its horrible, I take in all advise from my readers Emi Out!**


	6. Have we met before?

(disclaimer in chapter 2)

Have we met before

Last time: The last thing I heard was yells of ''LUNA!'' before I blacked out.

Draco's P.O.V

I stared furiously at the adults and their teenage lackey's in a rage as I knelt down next to my crush and kissing buddy, Luna Lovegood.

I was so worried when Luna had fainted and had immediately rushed over and caught her and set her down carefully on the floor.

When I was sure that Luna was okay, I stood and walked forward to those douchebags, leaving Nev and Am to take care of Luna.

''What the fuck is wrong with you people?'' I yelled/asked them.

''What convinced you that it was a good idea to kidnap us, you freakin' bastards'' I sneered at them.

They stared at me angrily but Dumbledork just stared with that annoying fucking twinkle in his blue eyes.

''Now, young Mr. Malfoy is just distressed about Miss. Lovegood, why don't we just sit and talk about this, calmly.'' He said in a little grandfather act.

I snorted at him and glared even harder than before.

''Like hell we will-'' I was interrupted by Nev.

He shook his head at me, stood and came over to me.

''Drake, let's just hear them out for now, we'll figure everything out later, right now we just need to worry about Luna.'' He told me.

I sighed and looked at Luna's unconscious form then back at the bastards and nodded at Neville.

''Fine, we'll sit down and talk, now is there some place we can sit Lulu until she come around, I don't feel comfortable leaving my girl in a room filled with people we don't like?'' I asked coldly.

They just glared at me but Hermione Granger, a girl with slightly bushy brown hair that had natural honey blonde hair and brown eyes, nodded at me with a grin.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

''Have we met before?'' I asked her, causing everybody to pause and stare at the girl, who was grinning like mad.

''Obviously, you guys don't remember me?'' she asked.

''France, 2 years ago, we stayed at the same hotel and met on the tour at the eeifel tower, I was the one who almost fell over the rim. Am and Lulu caught me.'' she explained, slowly, trying to get us to remember.

Am snapped her fingers in triumph.

''I remember you, we gave you those hair tips and made you an honorary member of the group, how have you been-'' She cut herself off as she stared at Hermione's clothes in disgust.

''Okay hon, when we get Lu all better we must take you shopping and fix your terrible fashion sense.'' Am told her, seriously.

Hermione glared at her but smiled anyway.

''Well, let's go and get Luna on a bed, then we can all talk this through rationally. I'll let her take my bed.'' Hermione told us.

I nodded at her and went back over to Am, who handed me Luna and with ease, I followed Hermione up to her room and sat Luna on Hermione's bed.

Reluctantly, I gave Luna a peck on the lips and with Hermione, we left the room and went back downstairs and saw everybody was sitting in one of the many dining rooms of Potter Manor.

I sat next to Am, on her left while Nev was seated on her right.

Hermione looked confused on where she should sit and after a look from her friends expectant faces and our hopeful faces, she went and sat in the middle of the table but she was closer to Am, Nev, and I.

''Now that that's done, Why don't you kids tell us where you've been for the last 4 years?'' Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes more pronounced.

My group glared at him as well as Hermione but she did so secretly.

We knew that something nasty was going to go down tonight and nobody was going to be happy when they went to sleep.


	7. Which Song?

Which song should the Runaway children sing?

1) Best Friends Forever by KSM

2) Count on Me by Bruno Mars

3) The Middle by Jimmy Eat World

4) Oath by Cher Lloyd

5) Warrior by Demi Lovato

if you have any songs you want to send in, Tell me and I'll see if I can fit them into a chapter in the story either now or later Emi out! R&amp;R Flames and Critisim is accepted, give me a review, good or bad and I'll see what I can do to make the story better.

All the votes will be tallied up by friday


	8. Negotiations, Dinner talks, Awkward

**(Disclaimer in Chapter 2)**

**A Reluctant Agreement**

_Last Time:_

''_Now that that's done, Why don't you kids tell us where you've been for the last 4 years?'' Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes more pronounced._

_My group glared at him as well as Hermione but she did so secretly._

_We knew that something nasty was going to go down tonight and nobody was going to be happy when they went to sleep._

_This Time:_

**Neville's P.O.V**

''Where we've been is none of your business but if you must know, we went to a school in L.A, California in the United States. You've probably heard of it. Its called the Merlin's Academy of Magic.'' I replied with a glare.

The others on the side of the table looked shocked as well as angry and doubtful.

Daniel, James, and Lily glared at us, angrily with jealousy and doubt on their faces.

''You little liars, If Danny couldn't get into that place then you couldn't, he's ten times better than you lot.'' Lily snapped.

Am snorted and gave them a superior look.

''Puh-lease, that little whelp couldn't make it into that school if his life depended on it, but if we got in we're obviously better than him, or are you too disgraced to admit.'' Am gave him a haughty look.

''Now, is there anything else you want to discuss because, I don't know about you people but I want to grab Luna, so we can head to the beach house and enjoy the sun before we start traveling.'' Draco said with a sneer on his pale face.

The others just ignored him and he pouted at us.

''We wanted to discuss the classes you'd like to take when you come to Hogwarts.'' Molly Weasley told us with a bossy tone as she looked at them disapprovingly.

Hermione smiled sweetly at the older women before speaking up herself.

''Mrs. Weasley, why are you and your family here, I don't see how you have any question in this discussion, you are an outside source. I can be here and talk because these kids are my family, my friends, and I won't let you assume bad things about them because that makes an ass out of you and them, so i'd watch that tone of voice.'' Hermione told her.

There were gasps around the table and looks of betrayal and shock. Nobody has ever expected that _Hermione Granger_, would ever say something like that. Especially to _Molly Weasley, _a very controlling women.

Molly Weasley had turned a shade of violet red, it seemed as though all the blood in her body had gone straight to her head in her anger to yell at Hermione, while out of character, made a comment that had many obvious facts in it.

Arthur Weasley, Molly's Husband, had luckily been able to cast a silencing charm on his wife, a second before she had started yelling at Hermione, her face slowly, calming down as she did herself.

Once Molly had finished yelling silently, she sat in a huff and an uncomfortable silence had overcome the large table full of people.

''Well, back to discussion, we can't really make any decisions until Luna wakes up because we can't leave her out with letting her put in a term of her own.'' I told them.

Daniel glared and sneered at me.

''Why can't you just pick for her, you've been friends with her for years unless you don't really know anything about the little freak.'' He said.

My friends and I glared at Daniel, angrily.

''For one thing, we can't pick for her because while we know everything about her, its only right that she be allowed to make her own choices, but you don't seem to understand the meaning of that. Also, Luna isn't a freak, if anybody's a freak then its you and Dumbledork's backwards fucking kidnaping little Order of Fried Chicken.'' Am told them, harshly.

With that, we all got up and Hermione led us up to the room she put Luna in.

Am and Drake instantly went to her side and held her hand, gently as she tossed and turned in her nightmare.

Am began to sing a song that we all like to sing together when one of us had a nightmare or was feeling down.

**Drake:**

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

**Am:**

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

**Nev:**

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

**All:**

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,_

_oh yeah_

_oooooh oooooh_

_ohh yeah ,yeah_

**Am:**

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

**Drake:**

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Everyday I will remind you_

_oh oh oh_

**Nev:**

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

**All:**

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_oh yeah_

_oooh oooh_

_yeah yeah_

**Drake:**

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_**All:**_

_You know you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_oh yeah_

_oooooh ooooooh_

_ooh yea yea_

**Am:**

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let you go,_

_Never say goodbye_

**All:**

_You know you can count on me like one, two, three_

_I'll be there_

_And i know when i need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_Oh yea_

_Ooohhh Ooohhh_

_Oohh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you…_

As we sang the song to an unconscious Luna, she slowly stopped tossing and turning and began to open her eyes and she stared up into Drake's eyes before quickly bursting into tears.

Startled, Drake wrapped his arms around her and began to smooth her hair down and whispered stuff like '**It's okay and stop crying, He's not going to hurt you again.**'

After about 10 minutes of crying, Luna began to calm down.

''Lu, what happened?'' Hermione asked. Luna looked at her in recognition and sniffed, running a hand through her hair.

''I had a flashback to right after my mother died, you guys know how I said my dad never hit me, right?'' she asked.

We all nodded.

Luna sighed in defeat and shame.

''I lied, After my mum died, my dad started to drink and whenever he got drunk he'd come up to my room and start beating me, then he'd go and fall asleep and in the morning he'd heal all my injuries. It went on for years until I met you guys, after that he was afraid you'd guys notice something was off and all he ever did after that was whack me around the head a little bit.'' she explained.

I felt anger tear through my entire being and by the looks on everybody else's faces, they felt the exact same way.

Luna continued.

''When I saw him down there, just staring at me, I was so scared.'' she told us, a couple tears still leaking from her big, bright blue eyes.

There was a moment of silence as everybody thought about what Luna just told us. Drake sighed and looked as though he was gonna start crying as well as he began to hug Lu's head to his chest, tightly.

''I'm so sorry I didn't pick up on it, You are the most important person in my life, I'll be damned if I let anybody hurt you ever again. You make me so happy Luna and I hate to see you so scared and upset ever. You deserve your happiness and I'll die before you get that happiness, you're _**MY **_girl and I won't let that bastard touch you ever again, do you understand?'' He said, pressing their foreheads together.

I felt as though I was intruding on a private moment and decided to just turn my head away and stay silent as the couple began to kiss, slow but passionate and full of feeling.

''Guys, I'd hate to break this up but we do have something else to discuss, so If you'd stop with the PDA, we can get started.'' Am snapped, stressed and angry.

I sighed and gave her a swift hug, thankfully giving her more comfort.

''Look, I'm sorry but I'm really worried, those bastard sheep downstairs are going to force to go to Hogwarts, so we need a plan.'' Am said.

Drake and Lu nodded and started to get on point.

''First, we need some negotiations, if they force us to Pigfarts, we'll need to get something out of it, so let's plan that first.'' I suggested.

They nodded and Hermione handed us a quill and piece of parchment from her trunk.

_**Negotiations:**_

1) We can have our own tower

2) We can leave the grounds for any amount of time if we have business

3) We can stay out after curfew

4) Access to the Library after hours

5) Luna is in the 4th year classes

Luckily for those dumbasses downstairs, none of us are particularly picky about things and we are all hardworking so we can work with those small amount of conditions.

The next thing we decided to pick where all our Classes.

_**Classes:**_

1) Transfiguration

2) Care of Magical Creatures

3) Herbology

4) Charms

5) Potions

6) Ancient Runes

7) Defence Against the Dark Arts

It took a while because we all wanted the same classes and they had to be something we were all interested and excelled in.

By the time we were finished it was already passed 8 o'clock. We decided to all go downstairs and make a large entrance.

We all took turns with 5 minute showers and got dressed.

The girls kicked Drake and I out and said that we'd need to change in the bathroom, so we headed to the bathroom with our trunk to get dressed.

Drake decided to wear A Navy blue t-shirt with a two circles with a star in the middle(Captain America sign from the shield, I didn't know how to describe it), White and Gray plaid cargo shorts, and White Chuck Taylor Classics.

I put decided to wear a Black and Gray plaid button-up shirt, Tan colored bermuda shorts, and Gray Flat High Top Converse.

We packed up our trunk and made our way back to the room and saw the girls were standing in the hallway already, waiting for us.

Our jaws dropped, the girls looked so HOT.

Am wore Dark Denim Washed Cuffed short-shorts, A Black Button Up Tank Top, A red leather jacket with a folded collar and gold zippers, and Black Lace Up Wedge Boots with an Adjustable Double Buckle Closure around the ankle. Am's hair was Brown with Light Blonde Highlights and down in natural waves down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were gray and had Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted a Bright Red color.

Hermione wore a Cream colored open stitched Peplum Cardigan that had a pointelle eyelet pattern, a Black mid-thigh skater skirt with White Polka Dots, Purple Suede Ballet Flats with a 0.5 inch heel and a squared pointed toe. Her long Brown-Blonde Hair was in a straightened slightly and was in a messy ponytail with a single braid and a couple loose tendrils of her hair framed her pretty face. Her Brown eyes the color of Chocolate were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted an Electric Iris Sheer Purple type of color

Lastly, Lulu wore a Yellow Scoop Neck Tank Top that was loose fitting and it had a slight a-line silhouette, a Black Leather Biker Jacket, Dark Blue Mid-rise Skinny Jeans, and Yellow Vans. Her long Blonde hair was Completely straight and fell down to her mid-back. Her Blue eyes were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted Yellow with Black diagonal lines and Black dots.

I guess you may be wondering how I know so much about clothes and makeup and other girly stuff like that but if there's one thing you must know is that when you're friends with Luna Lovegood and Amaryllis Potter, you literally need to take a course on fashion and pass with Straight A's.

They just love Fashion so much, it isn't even funny, they'll crush anyone who disses or dislikes their clothes or outfits and destroy them.

Luckily, nobody's tested that theory...yet.

Breaking out of daze, Draco and I walked forward put our trunk back into the room before locking arms with each other.

''Are you guys ready to make an entrance, while you were gone, Ginny came up and told us that we need to be downstairs soon for dinner and I'm ready to wow those people.'' Hermione said with an eager smile, but her eyes were a different story.

Her eyes held a mischievous look and had a spark of defiance and happiness. Hermione Granger has finally given into her Outgoing side and was ready to raise hell with the rest of us.

"Ready.'' We all said and locked arms with each other by the elbow and confidently walked downstairs and back into the dining room.

Everybody stared at us in awe or envy, the looks caused us to smirk.

**Lily's P.O.V (after the kids went upstairs to check on Luna)**

As the Children went back upstairs with Luna, I stared at Dumbledore, angrily.

''Dumbledore, you said that when they got here they'd be all weak and take us back, we need them or else the plan will fail.'' I told him with a glare.

He sighed and gave me a look.

''Lily, you know that if you had just listened to me years ago, this wouldn't have happened, what's so hard about pretending to care about the little girl.'' Dumbledore sneered at me.

I glared back at him with fire in my green eyes.

''Dumbledore, the girl practically forced our hands, she's such an insignificant, little brat, I don't even know what those other bastards see in her, she's nothing but trouble, if she wasn't in the prophecy I would've thrown her with my sister.'' With that being said, I ignored everybody after that.

I guess you're wondering, why would I, Lily Potter, actually treat my child like that. Well, the answer is simple, ever since she was born, she's just been better than me. That sounds petty and stupid considering I'm a grown women, but it's true.

It took me years and years to get my amazing looks, amazing personality, and my smarts then my annoying upstart of a daughter was born and she was everything I tried to be all my life in a matter of seconds.

I had to work to get where I wanted to go and the only good thing I ever got in life was marrying James and giving birth to Daniel.

Then, the upstart had ran away, I was so happy because it meant I could be the best at everything again, but the tart just had to come back and ruin everything. Technically, it wasn't even my fault she left, James is the one who forced her to sing some stupid song, then yelled at her about it. That had made me even more angry because _**NOBODY**_ in the 5 generations of either James and I's family could sing, not even Daniel could sing, it just gave her one more thing to be better than me at.

As I was going through all my thoughts, The kids came back downstairs for breakfast and they all wore different, amazing clothes that I would die for.

Amaryllis wore Dark Denim Washed Cuffed short-shorts, A Black Button Up Tank Top, A red leather jacket with a folded collar and gold zippers, and Black Lace Up Wedge Boots with an Adjustable Double Buckle Closure around the ankle. Am's hair was Brown with Light Blonde Highlights and down in natural waves down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were gray and had Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted a Bright Red color.

Hermione wore a Cream colored open stitched Peplum Cardigan that had a pointelle eyelet pattern, a Black mid-thigh skater skirt with White Polka Dots, Purple Suede Ballet Flats with a 0.5 inch heel and a squared pointed toe. Her long Brown-Blonde Hair was in a straightened slightly and was in a messy ponytail with a single braid and a couple loose tendrils of her hair framed her pretty face. Her Brown eyes the color of Chocolate were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted an Electric Iris Sheer Purple type of color

Lastly, Luna wore a Yellow Scoop Neck Tank Top that was loose fitting and it had a slight a-line silhouette, a Black Leather Biker Jacket, Dark Blue Mid-rise Skinny Jeans, and Yellow Vans. Her long Blonde hair was Completely straight and fell down to her mid-back. Her Blue eyes were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted Yellow with Black diagonal lines and Black dots.

I felt myself turn red in the face, I didn't even dress in clothes like this when I was a teenager, when these clothes were just coming into style. I decided that I needed to dress like a lady if I was going to marry James Potter, the guy of my dreams and an incredibly rich man with a noble background, so to see my _daughter_, dressed in a way that I would only dream of, made me even angrier, but I held it all in, if Dumbledore, James, and I wanted the the plan to work, we'd have to play nice with the girl and her friends for the time being.

I looked over to the boys in Amaryllis's group and noticed that they looked as though they were dressed for bed, wearing such clothes that looked as though they belonged on a thug or a street kid that had no dignity, but even I could admit that if paired with the right things, could look good.

Anyway, Drake decided to wear A Navy blue t-shirt with a two circles with a star in the middle**(Captain America sign from the shield, I didn't know how to describe it)**, White and Gray plaid cargo shorts, and White Chuck Taylor Classics.

Neville decided to wear a Black and Gray plaid button-up shirt, Tan colored bermuda shorts, and Gray Flat High Top Converse.

They sat around the other end of the table, the closest person sitting next to our group was Hermione and I could guess it was only because she tolerated us, but Daniel did have a little betrayed look on his face.

There was an awkward silence, if you could call it that, it seemed more like suppressed tension.

Nobody seemed to want to break the silence, so I decided to try and get on their good sides.

''So, whos altogether in this little group here?'' I asked, nicely.

They gave me looks but I shrugged them off. Luna looked at me with a raised eyebrow but answered my question.

''Am and Nev are dating as are Draco and I, Hermione is alone, but we'll find somebody for hre soon, Am and I had a matchmaking back at the school. The entire school had somebody to be with, even the younger kids.'' She told us, stiffly.

I nodded and took a sip of my wine before I made my plate. This seemed to be a sign for the others, so they began to do the same.

There wasn't a lot of conversation between us and them, but just small talk to seem polite, despite the fact that we technically kidnapped them.

Fred Weasley and his twin brother, George, were talking to Amaryllis and they looked to be having a great conversation and I noticed that as she talked with the twins, she played with a keychain around her neck, it was barely noticeable unless you were looking closely at her.

The chain itself was silver and had a silver music note pendant hanging down from it.

I cleared my throat, catching the attention from everybody at the table.

''Amaryllis, that's a pretty necklace, where'd you get it?'' I asked in curiosity.

She shrugged at me.

''A friend gave it to me.'' She said, glancing down at the necklace with a soft, loving look.

''So, are you interested in music?'' Arthur weasley asked her. Amaryllis smiled brightly and nodded at the man.

''Why don't you sing a song, i'm sure James and Lily don't mind.'' Dumbledore said, it wasn't really a suggestion but more of a command.

With a glare at Dumbledore, I nodded at the demand.

Amaryllis smiled a little forced and gave us the stink eye.

''I'm sorry, but I don't take commands from any of you, if I want to sing, then I will on my own time, now I'm done eating this sorry excuse for food. I just want to discuss the options for Hogwarts so me and my people can go to sleep.'' The girl snapped.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

''I'm sorry, but I don't take commands from any of you, if I want to sing, then I will on my own time, now I'm done eating this sorry excuse for food. I just want to discuss the options for Hogwarts so me and my people can go to sleep.'' Am snapped out at the other side of the table, more specifically, The Potters and Dumbledore.

I guess you're wondering, Why is Hermione Granger, The Gryffindor Bookworm, and Authority Worshiper, is going against authority and her '_**best friends'**_? The answer is simple, I was faking the entire time.

You see, a couple years ago, in my second year,The Headmistress of The Academy, Anna Williams.

She asked me to spy on the Potters and Dumbledore to find out their plans for the war against Voldemort. She had already known that sooner or later he'd be back and knew that The Child Who Lived would need all the info and allies they could get.

For the last two years, I've been passing info onto Anna and she'd give the info to The Runaway Gang.

With the help of a Seer, Anna knew that Voldemort was going to come back in the fourth year after I had asked about when The Gang would be coming to Hogwarts.

So, when Draco had asked her if him and the others could leave the school to travel around the world, after they had their vacation at their Beach House, We both knew that we had the perfect Opportunity to get them to Hogwarts. But, we had one flaw in our plan.

...We needed to get them to go to Hogwarts.

Luckily, Dumbledore had been looking for ways to find Amaryllis and did a ritual that ensured that whenever she was going to Portkey somewhere or was apperating or Flooing, that the location from wherever she was going was rerouted and reset so she and whoever was with her would land in the Ballroom of Potter Manor.

Anyway, Back to the conversation.

Everybody has finished eating and we are now getting ready to discuss the schooling for the Gang.

''Before we begin, I was wondering, if you hate us so much, why aren't you protesting to us sending you to Hogwarts?'' Sirius Black asked.

It was me who answered this time.

''Obviously, They didn't protest because they never emancipated themselves after they ran away, so technically, they can't really protest about you sending them there.'' I told them in my favorite, Condescending, Know-it-All tone.

There was an awkward silence until Dumbledore broke it.

''Okay, now that, that is over with, which courses would you like to take?'' He asked.

''We'd like to take Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, and Defence Against the Dark Arts.'' Drake told them in a cold tone.

Dumbledore smiled in a way that told me I should worry for my friends.

''Good, I guess i'll leave you for tonight, I'm pretty sure that James and Lily will be busy catching up with their daughter as will Xenophilius.'' Before Dumbledork could leave, Neville interrupted.

''Actually, before you leave, we have some conditions, We are going to Hogwarts and you kidnapped us, so we should get a few things in return.''He said. Before anybody could interrupt, he continued.

''One, We can have our own tower. Two, We can leave the grounds for any amount of time if we have , We can stay out after curfew. Four, Access to the Library after hours And last, Luna is in the 4th year classes with us.'' He demanded in a firm voice.

Dumbledore looked at him with a calculating gaze but Nev sat with a confident look.

''I'm sorry, I can allow the third and fifth options but the other's are completely unreasonable.'' He exclaimed.

I glared discreetly at him.

''Actually, they aren't they are now just coming to the school they haven't had time to get to know everybody for for years, so if they had a separate tower, they'd feel more comfort and welcomed and not smothered, if they are used to having their own rooms. For the second option, what if they had a friend who urgently needed their help, they could probably be dying, if they were able to leave for long amounts of time, they could possibly save a life. The fourth option, They could catch up something that the Academy possibly hasn't covered but Hogwarts could've. So, technically, they are reasonable, you're just being a jackass that doesn't care about his students.'' I explained to the adults.

They gasped at me and I rolled my eyes at them in annoyance. '_These people get on my Fucking nerves, they think they know me, but they don't!'_ I thought, Angrily, but I didn't let it show on my face.

Arthur Weasley was nodding to the logic as well as Fred and George Weasley. Dumbledork had a stumped look on his face, he knew he couldn't deny the reasoning without coming off as a Jackass who didn't care about his students, so his only choice was to accept the reasoning, also putting into the fact that he kidnapped them, He was practically obligated to accept.

With a weary sigh, He agreed and then went back to Hogwarts to go to sleep.

As he left I stood and looked at the Potters, Weasleys, Lupin, and Black. They'd been pretty quiet for the night, maybe they were in a little shock, for what I don't really know but usually, the last two are the most talkative.

'Mr and , I'll just show Am and the others where they'll be staying I guess, we'll see you guys in the morning, I guess.'' I told the adults then turned to the other teens that I'd gotten to know in four years.

''I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, We all need to catch up, we didn't get a chance to earlier because we were discussing the negotiations and classes that they should take.'' I told them.

Most of the Weasleys, more specifically, Fred and George, Ginny, and Percy, nodded at her and left to their own rooms for the night.

I led the gang upstairs and noticed the room next to the room Ginny and I shared was empty, so I gave that one.

''Hey guys, this room is empty, you can have this one. I'll be up early so we can go shopping tomorrow.'' I told them, unfortunately remembering they wanted to take me shopping as they said earlier tonight.

The girls nodded.

''Mia, its okay if I call you that, right?'' Drake asked.

I thought about it for a little before nodding.

''When does Hogwarts start, we'd like to get our supplies soon?'' Lulu asked this time, she had a tired look on her face.

""Hogwarts will start next Friday.'' I informed them.

They nodded and since there were only 2 beds in the room, they each had to share with their respective mate.

''Goodnight guys, get a good sleep, I can tell that tomorrow will be a busy day.'' I told them and they nodded at me.

I closed the door as I stepped out of the room and went to my left to my own room for sleep.

When I got in, Ginny was snoring softly, showing that she'd fallen asleep very quickly.

I changed out of my clothes and shoes and put on my pajamas. My pajamas were consisted of Gray Cropped Lounge Sweatpants from Forever 21 and a Black Camisole with a Lace Trim.

Then, I climbed into bed and suddenly realized how tired I was from the day's events.

**Am's P.O.V**

After Mia left back to her own room, we all decided to get ready for bed. The boys changed in the bathroom while Luna and I changed in the bedroom.

My pajamas were simple. They consisted of White, Silk Pajama Shorts with a stretchy waist and a Navy Blue Camisole with a Lace Trim.

Lulu's pajamas were simple as well, a Knee-Length Light Pink Juicy Couture Night Dress with a Lace Trim.

When the boys came out of the bathroom they were dressed in boxers.

Drake had Gray Slim Fit Micro Plaid Calvin Klein Boxers and Nev had on Red/Blue Plaid Old Navy Boxer Shorts.

We got into bed with our respective partners and went to sleep, dreaming of all the havoc we could cause once we got into Hogwarts.

I don't know about the others, but I'm ready to take whatever fate has in store for me.

I should've known that little declaration would tempt fate.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a long time, I had writer's block and had trouble coming up for things to go into this chapter.**

**I don't Own Count On Me by Bruno Mars, that belongs to him or whoever he gave the rights to.**

**R&amp;R, give me whatever you've got all critiscm and flames are accepted, I need all the advice I can get for the story.**

**Rate this chapter on a scale of 1 To 10 and tell me if it was good, bad, or in between.**

**If there are any songs you'd like to be used or mentioned in the story, send in your requests and I'll see if I can fit in the story to pop up sooner or later, I take in all suggestions.**

**Check the link on my profile to and tell me if the Outfits are good.**

**Send in any OCs you may have and I'll see what I can do to fit them into the story as a Major or Minor character.**

**Emi Out!**


	9. Getting Ready

**(Check Chapter 2 for Disclaimer)**

Am's P.O.V

I slept peacefully through the night with sweet dreams of Neville and I living happily ever after, as girly as that sounds.

As I dreamt of my future with my guy, I noticed that Lulu and Drake were together and were having a child, while I was quickly rising to the top of my singing and dancing career.

I know, you're a witch, why would you wanna dance of all things but I couldn't help it. Ever since I was a child I felt I had a connection to music and used every chance I had away from my fucked up family to sing.

I had only ever sung around my friends and they encouraged me to record a song, but I never did.

With dancing it was a completely different story. I didn't like dancing as a child until we all came to the Academy. The house elves had taught the others and I dancing, but it was only formal, for like dances and stuff, but none of the modern muggle dancing like you see in the streets.

When we took the dancing classes at the Academy, I fell in love because I knew that it was another way to express myself, and it helped that I needed to know how to dance if I ever wanted to get into the singing classes. For some reason Valentina Vanin, The Ancient Runes/ Singing Professor, wanted us to know at least the basics and one of our own dances before accepting us into the class. I think she said something about multitasking being easier because she knew some people that couldn't sing and dance at the same time. I'm not very sure, I don't really remember the details because I wasn't really paying close attention to her words, only the moves.

Thankfully, after some practice, I took to dancing like Neville took to plants.

Anyway, I woke up to an alarm I had set on my cell phone, **( A Black iPhone 5s) **The case had a Black background, though in the middle was a golden/copper kinda color circle with flames in the middle, but under it in was a single, eight letter UpperCase word of the same color, it said **DIVERGENT**.

I smiled as I cut off the alarm and looked at my now awake friends, with a look of happiness, uncontrolled and unnecessary happiness. It all came from the design of my glittery, hand made phone case.

Much to the annoyance of my friends, ever since I read the Divergent Trilogy by Veronica Roth and saw the movie remake, i'd been obsessing over it non-stop.

To their relief, I'd toned it down over the last two months, but I still could never get rid of the happiness I felt when my thoughts turned to the books turned movie.

Anyway, as we all got up, Drake and I got each trunk from the pocket they were in the night before and enlarged them to their actual size.

Lulu and I opened our trunks and stepped down into the compartment that held the clothes and bathroom.

We each took a shower in the bathroom, which had 2 stalls, and walked into our separate closets to get ready for the day, which included shopping with a bookworm with small fashion sense.

As I closed the doors to my closet, the morning song of the day began to play at full volume.

I danced around the room, singing to the song as I picked out something to wear. The song I had decided to play this morning really brought out my Luna side. It's called _**Wake Up **_by The Boo Radleys.

Summer's gone, day's spent with the grass and sun,  
I don't mind, to pretend i do seems really dumb.  
I rise as the morning comes, crawling through the blinds,  
I shouldn't be up at this time, but i can't sleep with you there by my side.

Wake up its a beautiful morning,  
The sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up its so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time.

Twenty five, don't recall a time i felt this alive,  
So wake up boo, there's so many thing's for us to do.  
Its early so take your time, don't let me rush you please,  
I know i was up all night,i can do anything, anything, anything.

Wake up its a beautiful morning,  
The sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up its so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time.

Wake up [Repeat: x 8]

But you can't blame me now for the death of someone,  
But you can't blame me now for the death of someone.  
But you're gonna say, what you want to say,  
You have to put the death in everything.

Wake up its a beautiful morning,  
The sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up its so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time.

Wake up its a beautiful morning,  
The sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up its so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time.  
Ahhhh

By the time I was done singing the song, I was dressed and ready to go out shopping for the day.

I looked into the full body mirror as I was leaving and fixed my top so it was straight and unwrinkled as I walked out.

I wore a Gray Tank Top, a Red/Black/White Plaid Overshirt with Elbow-Length Sleeves that was tied up in the front right under my chest, Black Skinny Jeans with rips on the knees, and Red Low Top All-Star Chuck Taylor Converse. For my make-up, my currently Dark Brown eyes were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. My jewelry was simple, I had on Red Feather Earrings. Last, my hair was now straight and went down to the middle of my back. I used my Metamorphmagus hair was Black but faded into a Light Auburn/Ombre color.

As I walked from the closet, I grabbed my Black Fringe Body Cross Bag. I quickly made sure I had everything I needed in there before closing the door and stepping out of the Trunk.

When I stepped out Lulu was gone and the boys were already dressed and ready to go, while Hermione was sorting through a pile of clothes on my bed.

**Drake's P.O.V**

When the girls stepped into their trunk, Nev and I stepped into ours as well and headed to the showers to wash up.

When we both finished with our showers, we went to our separate closets to get ready.

Unlike the girls, Nev and I don't play music in the morning time, since we were both very grouchy about being woken up before 12 in the afternoon.

I shifted through the racks until I found the right clothes for today. I decided to wear Blue Dark Wash Slim Fit Jeans, a Black Crew Neck Mesh Jersey, a Black Rubber Link Chrono Watch, and my Black Faux-Leather High Tops with a Rounded Toe and Neon-Green Laces.

When I was leaving my closet, Nev stepped out and I got a good look at him.

Nev was wearing Light Blueish Denim Western Wash Slim Fit Jeans, a Navy Blue Long-Sleeved Fleece SweatShirt, Black Nerd Glasses, and Black Faux-Leather High Tops with a Rounded toe and Bright Blue Laces.

I nodded at him and we both left the our trunk. When we stepped out, Nev shrunk it and put it in his right pocket.

Five minutes later, a smiling Luna left her trunk and I was left speechless as usual. Every morning, whenever I see my girl, I can't help but be breath taken whenever I see her in an amazing outfit every day. The girls simply never wore the same outfits twice unless they are Pjs or the school uniform.

Lulu wore an Elegant Mint colored One-Shoulder dress with a drop side hemline and a small Brown Belt around the waist, A Gray Jacket with Sequin Embellishments, Dark Brown Boots with a stacked 3 ¼ inch Heel and Slouchy Leather Upper with Buckle Detail at the Ankle and back of the shaft. For jewelry and accessories, she had A Sterling Silver Necklace with The word 'Dreams' spelled on it in diamonds and A Black Fringe Body Cross Bag that was Suede.

Lulu's make-up wasn't much, just Black Mascara, giving her a natural look. Last, her Long Blonde hair was Curled with some of the hair from the sides pinned back in a cute half up hairstyle.

I snapped out of my daze and smiled at my girl before I glared at Nev, he was making a mock-disgusted look.

About 10 minutes after Lulu stepped out of her trunk, somebody knocked on the door. Lulu went over and opened the door, revealing Mia, holding a big pile of clothes on her arms. We let her in and guided her to the closest bed, which was Mine and Lulu's, to set the clothes down.

Quickly, already hyped up, Lulu and Hermione began to look through clothes, was throwing clothes all over the place, slowly getting disgusted with almost everything Hermione owned, the outfit she wore yesterday was practically the only thing they found that was good enough in her wardrobe to wear.

Lulu excused herself, saying she needed to use the bathroom for a second, before going to the bathrooms that Nev and I used yesterday to get ready for dinner.

Not a second after she closed the door, Am stepped out of the trunk and shrunk it before putting it in her jeans pocket.

Am wore a Gray Tank Top, a Red/Black/White Plaid Overshirt with Elbow-Length Sleeves that was tied up in the front right under my chest, Black Skinny Jeans with rips on the knees, and Red Low Top All-Star Chuck Taylor Converse. For her make-up, her currently Dark Brown eyes were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Her jewelry was simple,she had on Red Feather Earrings. Last, her hair was now straight and went down to the middle of her back. She used her Metamorphmagus powers so her hair was Black but faded into a Light Auburn/Ombre color.

She took one look at the pile of clothes on the bed and sighed, it seemed she realized Mia had nothing suitable to wear out shopping with us. After a while, Lulu had come back from the bathroom and were all thinking of where Mia could get some clothes to borrow for today. Then, Mia had snapped her fingers.

''I know who I could borrow some clothes from for today, I may need to make them a little smaller for my size, but Ginny will definitely let me borrow some clothes.'' She told us.

The girls sighed in relief and Mia led them out of the room and over to the room Mia shared with Ginny.

They came back about 5 minutes later with Ginny, each of them holding a pile of clothes.

They searched through the clothes before they talked it out a bit and pulled out one thing from each pile, making an amazing outfit that they all approve of.

Mia went into the bathroom and came out wearing A Tank Style Dress with a White Ponte' Bodice and a Coral Floral Chiffon Skirt, A Basic Women's Jean Jacket, Black Oxford Converse Chuck Taylors, and a Coral Fendi Hand Bag with an adjustable strap, top handle, flap top with key lock closure and a logo detail, a front pocket, internal slip pocket, and a gold tone signature hardware detail. Her make up was simple, just some mascara and light, barely noticeable grey/brownish only jewelry she wore was a Sterling Silver David Yurman Cable Heart Pendant with a Black Onyx in the middle. Her hair was no longer in its messy ponytail like at dinner or a bushy mess before the girls fixed it last night, it now fell into Long Loose Deep Wave with a Layered Side and color was very nice and you could tell all NAtural, it went from A Two Tone Honey Blonde/Brown with Light Honey Blonde Tips.

Anyway, Mia thanked the girls and Ginny took all her clothes back over to her and MIa's room to get dressed herself.

After finally getting everybody ready, we all went down to the dining room for breakfast with the rest of The Weasleys, Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledork.

We sat down just like we did yesterday at dinner, Half the table divided depending on which sides they were on.

""So, Have you decided what you are going to be getting today at Diagon Alley?'' Molly Weasley demanded.

We all rolled our eyes at her and quickly finished our food before standing and walking over to the door of the room.

''We'll be going now and-'' I was interrupted by Sirius Black.

"How do we know you guys won't run away?'' He questioned, Suspiciously.

I snorted.

''Black,I'm pretty sure if we hadn't agreed to coming to Hogwash or whatever that school is called, we would've been out of here in a snap of our fingers. Or we could've left while you were all asleep.'' I told them, Haughtily.

**Am's P.O.V**

After finding Hermmione something to wear and eating breakfast, I was finallly ready to go shopping and was not in the mood to argue with the people I dislike the most at the moment.

''Guys, can we just leave now, we won't run away, I just want to get this girl some clothes, so can we please leave.'' I snapped out, my slight temper bursting from me.

The harshness in my voice caused everybody except my friends and Dumbledork to flinch, but I didn't care I was ready to relive my families presents from these _**People**_, and quickly.

Recalling the way, I walked to the Living room and over to the fireplace. Grabbing the pot, I grabbed a hand full of powder and threw it in, turning the fire a Bright green color, similar to my natural eye-color. I stepped in and shouted my destination.

''The Leaky Cauldron!'' In a flash, I was whizzing past different Hearths before finally coming out of the Fireplace that was placed inside of The Leaky Cauldron, a Famous Wizarding Pub.

10 minutes later, The entire gang and Mia and Ginny were behind me as we walked to Gringotts to collect some money for our shopping spree.


	10. Shopping, Gringotts, and memory one

**( See Disclaimer on Chapter 2)**

Am's P.O.V

The gang and I walked up to Gringotts and they all stood to the side to let me handle the goblins.

I walked over to a free teller I recognised as Griphook,Our Account Manager. I bowed with my right hand clenched over my heart as a sign of respect.

''Master Griphook, may your gold flow freely with the blood of your enemies.'' I told him in an even tone, not betraying any emotion.

He bowed back in the same position and looked at me a calculating gaze.

''And may your enemies bend to your free will.''

I grinned at him and motioned my friends over to me.

"How may Gringotts be of help to you, Miss Potter?'' Griphook asked.

"Well, we came to get some money from our vault.'' I told him.

He nodded and led us to the carts. We got in and he took us down to the gang and I's vault. It was combined with the money from my trust fund, Draco's trust fund, Luna's inheritence from her mother, and Nev's trustfund as well as money that we earned while we were at the academy.

I turned to Mia and Ginny with a serious look on my face.

''This is our vault, obviously any money we make goes here and once you are sworn into the group, you can freely put your money in as well.'' I explained to the two girls.

Even though I only met Ginny last night, I knew she was a good person to put in the group as well as several others.

Only Lulu knew about the spies we had at Hogwarts to give us info going on, in and out of the school, so if we were ever forced to go, we'd know what to expect.

Unfortunately, we didn't even know that Mia was a spy for the headmistress at the moment or we could've just asked for the info, but i'm glad we asked who we did.

Mia filled up one pouch full of wierd-looking but familiar coins known as Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons.

''Griphook, can we get one of the credit cards that work in both the wizarding world and the mundane world?'' I asked.

He nodded at me. ''Yes, i'll give it to you on the way out, is there any other business you'd like todo today?'' he asked me.

I looked at my friends and they all shook their heads at me. I turned back to Griphook and answered his question.

''No, that is all, Griphook.'' I told him. He nodded and led us out of the vault and back to the carts.

''Mia, you know you didn't have to bring the pouch right?'' Lulu asked Mia. Mia nodded.

''Yeah, but a back up is never bad, just incase we'll need it, what if a couple of the wizarding stores we got to don't accept or use the credit card?'' she asked us and I smiled.

Even though Mia had faked being my _**Daniel's **_friend, she didn't lie about her smarts, she was possibly one of the smartest witches in her generation. She always had a plan and I admired that because even though my friends and I are smart, we don't really think of back-up plans and stuff.

After we rode the carts back up above ground, we went back around to the front of Gringotts and Griphook led us back over to his empty post.

Opening his top left hand drawer, he pulled out a Golden Card with a Black Strip on the back of it, I smiled at what the front said.

_**Το Runaway Παιδιά**_

It always made me smile hearing the name the Ragnok had given us during our first visit.

* * *

_Flashback: About 2 years after arriving at the Academy: Am's P.O.V_

The others and I, including Sofia Volturi, the Transfiguration Professor and our Chaperone for our trip, walked into Gringotts Bank and went up to a empty but open goblin post.

''How may Gringotts help you?'' The goblin asked with a sneer on his face.

I arched an eyebrow. '_I know that goblins are very misunderstood magical creatures and that they despise most humans, but if they don't clean up their attitude, it's no wonder us magicals are so mean and untrusting of them.' _I thought.

''Yes, we'd like to speak to the bank director, it's a very serious matter, involving a couple of vaults in the bank, Sir.'' Draco said.

The goblin looked surprised but nodded. He turned and yelled at another goblin who was passing by.

''Griphook, could you please take the costumers to the director, they have some business with him.'' The goblin told Griphook.

Griphook gave us a curious look and nodded.

''Of course, Hangtooth, i'll lead them to the director's office.'' Griphook replied, the motioned for us to follow him down a large hallway behind the desks/posts the goblin's stood at.

We were surprised because the hallway didn't look like the rest of the bank, it looked as though it was a dungeon, not really going with the classy and superior design of the Lobby.

He led us past many offices with plenty of pureblood family names and muggleborns who'd decided to get their own vaults to fill with valueables and any money they were able to make if they lucky enough to get a job in Wizarding Britian.

Finally, we stopped at the end of the hallway at a large door, the only words it had were

_**ο Διευθυντής**_

Griphook, knocked on the door and waited for somebody to give him the okay.

"Enter'' a deep voice called quietly.

Griphook opened the door and led us into the office, that was as big as Luna and I's room back at the academy. The offive looked like a clssic office that you'd see in a high paying a popular business company like _Google_or _Us Weekly Magazine._

The walls were a nice Beige or Champaigne type of color and the furniture was a rich Dark Brown with designs that were hand crafted and elegant.

We all bowed towards the goblin that told us to enter. He had clear, slightly pale skin, black eyes, and a long, pointy nose. He wore gray slacks, a white dress shirt tucked into his pants, a gray blazer, and black dress shoes.

Sofia bowed towards the goblin and since we haven't really gone over goblin customs in class yet, we followed her lead.

The goblin and Griphook looked slightly shocked, I guess I could understand since I knew wizarding England's view on magical creatures especially goblins. I could also guess that they didn't get any respect even though they handle the wizards money.

''Lord Ragnok, they would like to speak to you about their vaults.'' Griphook told the director, now known as Ragnok.

Ragnok motioned for us to sit in the chairs in front of his desk and motioned for Griphook to leave.

''Well, what is their something wrong with your vaults, what can I do to help you here at Gringotts?'' Ragnok asked, coughing a little.

Luna smiled at the goblin, it was well-known in our group that Luna was ⅙ Faye and that was just enough to get some slight Seer abilities as well as some ability called Aura Sight.

Her Father had the same abilty, people thought him to be crazy because he named some of the creatures and entities that he had seen.

''Well, these younglings would like to combine all of their vaults into one big one so they can share the money.'' Sofia explained to him in a respectful, even tone.

Ragnok stared at us and nodded after a second to think before answering.

''That would be acceptable, may I ask your names so I can find your vault numbers?'' He asked, polietly.

''I'm Draco Malfoy, the girl with the silver-blonde hair is Luna Lovegood, The regular blonde haired girl is Amaryllis Potter, and the brown-haired boy is Neville Longbottom.'' Draco answered.

Ragnok looked shocked. ''You are the missing heirs and heiresses to the Potter, Malfoy, Black, Longbottom, and Lovegood clans.'' He said.

We all smirked at that. It made us feel smug that even the goblins remeber us after this long because it seems unlikely that any of our parents/guardians would put out an ad in the paper concerning us and our running away scandal.

''Yes, we are, sir. We were wondering if we could do combine our vaults because in a week or so, I think, we are supposed to be spending the holiday in France, and we needed to have our finacial business in order.'' Neville explained.

Ragnok nodded, gaining his composure back after his little bout of shock.

''Yes, well, I'll combine the vaults and give you all your own pouches, which connect to your vault, so you can take money out without having to go all the way down to the vault as well as using a goblin protection spells to make sure that the pouches can't be stolen, lost, or destroyed under any circumstances.'' He told us.

I nodded. That sounds like a good deal.

''That sounds good, how much will they cost?'' Luna asks, interested.

''They will be 5 galleons per vault(s) combined in with the larger vault you wish to use, but the pouches are free to our clients as long as they already have a vault, it doesn't really matter if it's a family vault, a personal vault, or a trust fund vault.'' He told us.

I looked over to the others and they nodded at me, even Sofia.

I turned back to Ragnok and nodded. ''We'll take your deal, sir'' I told him.

''Before you go, what would you like to name your vault?'' he asked.

''How does The Dragon Mates, sound?'' Draco asked, pointing to himself.

Luna and I giggled at him.

''Draco, we are not naming the vault after you, we need something that refers to all of us, so we don't feel left out.'' I told him.

After about 5 minutes of throwing out ridiculous names, Ragnok cleared his throat, grabbing our attention.

''If I may, I would like to suggest _**Το The Runaway Παιδιά**_(1)'' Ragnok said.

After a couple seconds, Sofia translated what he said for us.

''He said The Runaway Children in Greek'' She told us.

I looked at my friends and they looked as though they were thinking hard about it, then Luna nodded, followed by Draco, then Neville.

I turned back to Ragnok with a grin.

''That's Perfect, from now on we'll be known as _Το The Runaway Παιδιά_'' I cheered.

Once that was done with, Ragnok led us out of of his office and to the front doors of the bank, much to the shock of the goblins and magicals around us.

Neville put his hand down in between all of us and said ''_**Το The Runaway Παιδιά''**_

We all smiled and put our hands on top of his and said it again in a whisper as to not bring more attention to ourselves.

''_**Το The Runaway Παιδιά**_''

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Gringotts Bank, Front room, Am's P.O.V_

After that Griphook was named as our account manager and our vaults were filled to the brim.

Now, that we got our card, We bid Griphook goddbye and we started to shop.

''Mia, can you hand Drake the list for school supplies and give him the pouch of money, He'll get everything we need, while we go get our uniforms and stuff.'' I told her.

She nodded and pulled a folded piece of parchment from her bag and gave it to Drake.

I wrinkled my nose. Nobody uses Parchment these days except for Magical England, they are so disgustingly prejudice against Mundanes, it's not even funny.

''Drake before you go, don't get any Parchment, Quills, or anything like that, just get the books and potions kits, the ones in stock and meet us at _Madam Malkin's._'' I told him.

Drake nodded before setting off towards the book store, _Flourish &amp; Blotts_.

Mia led the rest of us to _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occassions_ and as we walked in we saw Purple walls and racks of Robes for both Men and Women and Children in all sorts of designs.

There were some nice things but they weren't really something I could wear. As I walked around and browsed for a little bit, I noticed that alot of the dress robes were all passed knee length, even the women ones. While I have nothing against knee-length or ankle-length dresses or skirts or robes of any sort, the wizarding women must know how to show off their bodies, or at least their legs.

With a little dissappointed sigh, I went over to Madam Malkin and asked her about the hogwarts uniform.

''Hello Ma'am, I'm transferring to Hogwarts this yar with a couple of my friends and we would like to get fitted for our uniform.'' I told her in a polite voice and a sweet smile.

Madam Malkin, a lady that was in her late thirties with Long Black Hair and Bright Blue Eyes with tints of Gray. She smiled warmly and nodded before pulling me up to stand on stool.

After about 15 minutes of fitting my uniform, Which consisted of a Gray Skirt, a White Blouse, a Black Tie, a Gray Sweater(sleaveless and with Long sleeves) Knee Socks, and Plain Mary-Janes Flats. I noticed the skirt and the top were outdated possibly from somewhere between the 40's and 70's.

''Madam, I was wondering if some suggestions could be made to the uniform for myself?'' I asked. While Madam Malkin looked a little shocked, I could geuss she either didn't get that request a lot or at all.

''Sure, What would you like sweetheart?'' She asked.

I turned in the mirror and looked at myself from all angles before turning back to the women.

''Could you shorten the skirt a couple inches below the thigh and make it slightly tighter. For the top, I think I could find a replacement for it in the Mundane World. The tie, shoes, and socks as well. The Sweaters though, can you make them tighter, so they can show off my figure a little bit more?'' I suggested to her.

She nodded and as I repeated every detail for the things I wanted back from her, one by one, with the wave of her wand, I got the cutest Gray Mini-Skirt that was an Inch or two below my thigh, The sweaters felt tight enough to be a second skin and showed off my amazing figure.

I know I might sound a little slutty or something but I lived by the saying of Professor Sofia and Valentina.

_If You've Got It, Flaunt It!_

Its a very good saying and it shows in my clothing, While a bit Short and Tight, It's also amazing and expresses my personality as well as my feelings/mood.

I smiled at Madam Malkin and shook her hand. ''Ma'am, How much do I owe you for all my Skirts and Sweaters?'' I asked

She grinned and when we walked over to the magical register, which was filled with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, she checked how much my stuff costed.

''About 10 Galleons but since your so polite, unlike some other kids your age, I'll give you a discount, so you'll only have to pay half price.'' She told me.

I thought it over in my head, every Galleon in the Wizarding World was 20 in the Mundane World, While Sickles were 10, Knuts were 5**£.**

So, when converted my purchases would cost about 100. '_Man were these some expensive skirts and sweaters!' _I thought.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

I walked away after Am gave me the information on our school supplies, I decided to head off and get the books first, so I looked at the reading list.

* * *

Books:

The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 4) By: Miranda Goshawk

The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection By: Stephan White

Intermediate Transfiguration II By: Emeric Switch

Magical Drafts and Potions IV By: Arsenuis Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and How To Take Care Of Them By: Newt Scamander

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungai IV By: Phyllida Spore

Runic From A to Z By: Alexander Vike

How To Make and Use Wards By: Celeste Protego

* * *

With those books in mind as I got to _Flourish &amp; Blotts_, I instantly began to look, grabbing about 5 copies of each book.

After getting the books, I looked at the next items on the list.

* * *

Students Will Require:

Dress Robes (Only For Special Occasions)(Will Include All Holidays)

A Masqarade Mask (Only For Special Occasions)

A Potions Kit

* * *

Thinking we could get the first two items later, I left the Dress Robes and Masks for later and went to _Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary_.

Once I got there, I got a few looks from the females but I ignored them. I only had eyes for Luna.

I bought 7 Potion Kits. The 2 extra were for the twins, Fred and George, who also needed a potions kit.

Once I was done with that, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was about 1 in the afternoon.

I was a little shocked I had spent about 2 hours getting those few school supplies, despite the items in question being in large quantities.

I shrunk the items so they all fit into one bag before heading to _Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions_, to meet up with the others like planned.

When I got there, I saw Luna and Mia getting there Uniforms and Am sitting down, waiting fo them with Nev, both already have their uniforms.

I walked over to them and sat down next to Am.

''Hey, Nev did you get my uniform for me?'' I asked. He nooded at me and I grinned.

While the girls, howeverr much I love them and their flaws, they were kinda stuck-up and snooty, especially when it came to clothes bbut that should be expected since they possibly have 2 closetts, so that if put together make the largest closet in the world, bigger that a mall food court.

''So, Drake got our books and potion kits and the only other things we need on the list are Dress Robes and one of those Masqarade ball masks.'' Lu said, taking the list from my hand.

"Dress Robes!" Am exclaimed. She and Lu shared a look before laughing.

"Holy Shit, that's funny, I think only Wizarding Europe wears robes anymore, its severely disappointing how far behind in culture it is, all the other countries have already found ways to make electronics work with magic.'' Nev said, laughing loudly.

That earned him and the girls some dirty looks. The Luna and Mia finished getting their stuff and the twins departed. We decided to finally go to Mundane London to get Mia's new wardrobe.

We went to all sorts of places, _Hot Topic, Journeys, Claire's, Victoria's Secrets, Harrods, K-mart, Walmart, JCpenny's,_**( AN- I kinda forgot every single clothing store i've heard of or have ever been brought to while typing this because my internet is down for a couple hours)**and all sorts of other places for all types of clothes.

Punk, Nerdy, Flirty, Casual, Sporty, Formal, Girly, Boho, Funky, Edgy, and Glamorous. Even as we went through the stores─Mia, Nev, and I had fun, despite all the different types of clothes, Mia was never forced to get anything, she loved every single item of clothes she bought.

Luna offered to helped pick out clothes with Ginny, but she declined, she was perfectly happy with her wardrobe and didn't need anything.

About 3 hours and _3,500_ later, it was around 4 in the afternoon, and we were all exhausted and sat down at a resteraunt that sold Fish and French Fries**(Chips for those who use that word instead of Fries, I'm american so I don't really use most of the same words as you do, If you want I can try to find the meanings of some of the words you use over the pond and I'll translate at the end of the chapter.)**

Then I remembered something that we didn't get a chance to buy while we were shopping for clothes.

"You guys do realize none of us bought anything to replace the dress robes for the parties we'll be having at Hogwarts!'' I exclaimed.

The girls groaned and Am glared weakly at me. "For the first time in my life, Shopping has made me extremely tired, we can just get some amazing and gorgeous clothes later in the year.'' She said.

After eating our food, we all grabbed an equal portion of Mia's bags and walked back took a taxi back to _The Leaky Cauldron_. When we got there, we ignored all the looks and went over to the Fireplace and Floo'd back to Potter Manor to see The Potters, Lupin, Black and The Weasley Parents, standing there and waiting for us.

''Do you know how long its been since you've left, Ginny I thought these Hoodlums and Scarlet Women were going to kidnap you. I've been _Worried Sic─_" Molly Weasley Screeched as though she was a banshee and getting fed up, Lu did something amazing.

She had a haughty look on her face as she slapped the banshee in the face, making her head snap to the right.

''Will you get a hold of yourself, woman?'' She said, a scowl on her face. "Your children are perfectly safe, if any of us wanted to hurt them, we'd have done it while everybody was asleep, but we didn't so suck it up and stop being such a _frickin' _headless chicken.'' She said before turning and going back upstairs to the room.

The rest of the group and I gave each other a look, then as one we began to laugh as we followed Luna up the stairs to help Mia unpack her new stuff.

Once we finished helping Mia, we all came down and sat at the table with the rest of the Potters and Weasleys. **(Fred, Molly, Arthur, George, Percy, and Ron)**

We all went to the living room and I was talking to Fred &amp; George about the pranks they pulled on people at Hogwarts and giving them tips.

I finished my conversation with the twins before grabbing Nev, Mia, and Ginny and taking them upstairs to our room.

Drake and Lu were already asleep and I couldn't help but take a picture of them together. I turned back towards Mia and Ginny, while Nev went to change in private.

"So, Mia, Ginny, I have an important question.'' I told them.

They nodded and I cleared my throat before asking.

"What's the 411 on the boys at Hogwarts, We need to get Mia a guy?'' I asked, teasingly.

They laughed and we made small talk until Nev came out of the bathroom and the girls left.

I changed into my pajamas and and laid down with Nev and fell asleep almost instantly, Shopping is a tiring hobby, despite what those girls that think shopping is boring.

* * *

**Heys Guys, sorry for not updating in forever, writing the chapters is getting harder each and every day, and slowly giving me more writer's block. ut despite that, i'm still posting, i'm not gonna stop until I finish this story and the other one that's crossed over with Carrie.**

**R &amp; R, pm me or review, give me OCs, Ideas to use, songs, oh and i'll be putting up a poll for who Hermione should end up with and where the gang should be in terms of houses at hogwarts.**

**I'm still looking for a beta so if anybody wants PM me. I'm also on the lookout for staff for the group I created called HP, PJ, T, WC, or D. **

**it's about anything having to do with Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Twilight, The Winx Club, or Divergent!**

**Once again i'm sorry for not updating for at least 3 months, i'll try to update sooner.**

**Emi Out! ;)**


	11. Author's Note 2

Hi, everybody, i'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for a while, I'm not going on a Hiatus or Discontinuing the story but I'm not satisfied with the way I wrote it, so I will be Re-rewriting the story.

Send me a PM with anything you want to be in the story and I'll try to piece it all together, the story is not only for my enjoyment but for yours as well, in my opiion a writer should please their readers at least a little bit.

P.s. send in OCs, Songs, absolutely anything you want me to add, if there are certain things you want to be used at a certain time in the story, tell me and I'll get to work on the story.

It may get back to you a little slowly since school is starting up but I will continue no matter what.

**Emi Out! ;)**


End file.
